Repent
}} Repent', ''also known as ''Repent: Rough Cut', is an award-winning 2005 action drama brickfilm by Lewis Chen. It follows the story of Siddar, a solider in who struggles with his role in a shady organization that controls an entire cityRepent on Archive.org. While this version of Repent is known as the Rough Cut, no other cuts of the film have been released. Plot The city of Relicar has been under the control of the Brick Syndicate, lead by Baris Ransen, for eight years. In the streets of Relicar, soldiers fight rebels. A Hydra sniper takes out the rebels, and the soldiers are directed by Siddar Abbey to head back to their checkpoint. Siddar leads another squad into a warehouse and takes out the rebels. As the rest of the squad heads upstairs, Siddar remains to observe the carnage. A survivor, Carlos, attempts to reckon with Siddar, pleading with him to come back to the side of the rebels, to held the poor. Siddar grunts "I used to." and shoots Carlos. Back at headquarters, Siddar and his squad reports back to Baris Ransen. Baris pays them and dismisses everyone except Siddar. Baris asks if there were any challenges or obstacles during the mission. Siddar responds that he has been loyal since joining the Syndicate. Baris acknowledges this, but reveals there is a spy among Siddar's squad, and asks Siddar to look into it. As Siddar walks home in the rain, he spots a hooded woman passing out food. The woman, Ashley, scornfully asks if Siddar is going to arrest her. Siddar just wants to talk, but Ashley rebuffs him, saying Siddar turned his back on the freedom fighters. Siddar tries to argue that he was betrayed, so he felt obliged to do the same, but Ashley won't hear any of it. She leaves, stating "Maybe it's time to start asking questions." The next day, Siddar and his squad approach the Omisk residence to collect. They confront Don Omisk, who refuses to pay. The squad fires on Omisk, but he turns out to be a hologram, and Omisk's guards fire on the squad. The squad takes out the guards, and Omisk is foiled in his attempt to escape when his driver is sniped. Omisk's car blows up and Siddar and his squad begin to drive back. Siddar stops the car, and points out that even though Omisk shouldn't have known they were coming, he was ready for the squad. Lee, one of Siddar's squad members, attempts to escape, but is shot. Siddar confronts Lee, and orders one of his other squad members to execute Lee. The squad member can't, so Siddar orders the Hydra soldiers to finish the job. Later, Siddar is approached by FBI Agent Marcus. Marcus asks Siddar to help take down the Syndicate. Siddar refuses, saying a solider never disobeys his superior officer. Marcus responds that a proper solider soldier must judge the ethics of their commanding officer, and suggests Siddar look at Baris's main database. In his office, Baris talks with mercenaries. Siddar confronts Baris, claiming that Baris had Omisk taken out because Omisk was about to outsell Baris in smuggled weapons. Siddar continues, stating that Baris had anyone who tried to escape the city killed. Baris admits to the smuggling, but points out that Siddar carried out the murders. Baris orders the mercenaries to kill Siddar, but a loud siren suddenly blares, and the FBI smashes into the office. The FBI and Siddar take out the mercenaries, and Agent Marcus arrests Baris. As Baris is taken away, Agent Marcus congratulates Siddar. Siddar spots Ashley in the crowd, and she thanks him for setting the citizens of Relicar free. Siddar nods, and walks away. Cast While Rachel Dew is listed in the credits, her character's scenes were completely cut from the Rough Cut. * Day Clancy as Siddar Abbey * Mathew Buck as Baris Ransen * Skye Sweeney as Pitch, Agent Marcus * Brendan Henry as Chromer * Bert Loos as Lee * Stephen Nolen as Trebe * Stefan van Zwam as Don Omisk * "Tennisfreeko" as Ashlee * Jonathan Schlaepfer as Hydra Leader, Radio DJ Stevie Ola * "Mechano" as Radio News Anchors * Rachel Dew as Tiha * Timothy Hui as Carlos Credits * Lewis Chen - Director, animator, editor * Johan van Barel - Music * Lee Graham - Music * Radius Desire - Music * Law SM - Music * Scott Starrett - Music * SpAcMo - Music * For Great Justice - Music Awards Repent was nominated for Best Screenplay and Day Clancy as Siddar Abbey was nominated for Best Voice Acting performance in the 2005 Brickfilming Achievement in Motion Picture Arts.BAMPA 2005 Nominees ThreadBAMPA 2005 Winners Thread |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"|2005 | colspan="1" rowspan="2"|Brickfilming Achievement in Motion Picture Arts |Best Screenplay |Won |- |Best Voice Acting Performance |Nominated |- References Category:Award-winning brickfilms Category:Archived brickfilms Category:Award-nominated brickfilms Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:Action brickfilms Category:Drama brickfilms Category:Brickfilms featured in the media